The Unknown (chapter)
|season = 1|number = 10|air date = November 7th 2014|previous = Into the Unknown|next = None|image = The Unknown title card.png}} The Unknown is the 10th episode and finale of Over the Garden Wall. Plot Beatrice finds Gregory with the Beast, but then gets blown away by the snow storm. Later she lands next to Wirt and Greg's frog, they go towards the place Beatrice found Greg. The Woodsman runs out of oil to keep the lantern lit, and later hears the Beast singing, he approaches the sound, and finds Greg, turning into an Edelwood tree, the Woodsman is shocked to know that this is were the Edelwoods come from, and attacks the Beast. Later, Wirt and Beatrice arrive, they talk to Greg, untill the Woodsman collapses on the floor, the Beast tells Wirt to take over the Woodsman's job by keeping the lantern lit, so Gregory's soul won't die out, but Wirt objects, and frees Greg. The Woodsman realizes that it's the Beast's soul that's in the lantern, which leads to him blowing out the lantern, and the Beast dying. Later, Wirt and Greg wake up in the hospital, and finally get home. Coverage Beatrice is wandering through the forest in search for Greg. Beatrice finds Greg talking to the Beast, who has him retrieve a golden comb (actually a honey comb) and a spool of silver thread (really a spider web on a stick). Beatrice tries to call Greg but is pushed back by the wind. The Beast tells Greg to get the sun for him and put it in a tea cup. Greg puts the tea cup on a tree stump and waits for the sun to shine in, not knowing the Beast has tricked him. Beatrice flies into Wirt (searching for Greg as well), directs him to where she last saw Greg, and refuses to return home until she knows Greg is safe, so the two begin to search for him. The Woodsman is searching for any edelwood trees he didn't grind and finds two edelwood branches that he tries to grind into oil, but to no avail. The Woodsman hears the Beast singing Come Wayward Souls outside and follows the music, finding him and Greg, who is on the verge of turning into an edelwood tree. The Beast tries to convince the Woodsman to grind Greg into oil to feed the lantern, but he refuses, saying he had no idea that the lost souls of children were the origin of edelwood trees. The Beast then tries to get the Woodsman to grind him by taunting him about the safety of his daughter, causing the two to fight instead. Wirt and Beatrice finally find Greg, and Wirt apologizes to Greg as he appears to realize that as the older brother of Greg, he is responsible for the misfortunes that the two brothers have encountered throughout the series. Greg responds with an apology of his own and asks Wirt to take his rock facts rock that he had stolen from Mrs. Daniel's garden, but Wirt tells Greg to give it to her himself, and convinces him to keep holding on so they can get their frog, that he names Jason Funderburker, back home before closing his eyes. Interestingly enough, during this scene a slowed down version of Potatoes and Molasses, a song that had come to somewhat represent Gregory's character, can be heard in the background. Wirt and Beatrice try to break Greg free, but find the defeated Woodsman and the Beast. Knowing the Woodsman would no longer be of any use to him, the Beast instead tries to make a deal with Wirt by promising to place Greg's soul inside the lantern so he could live on inside, and all that was needed from him was to grind edelwood trees forevermore to keep the lantern lit. Wirt initially agrees with the Beast's deal, but then pauses, believing that the offer was 'dumb', and that the Beast had a crazy obsession with keeping his lantern lit, leading Wirt to suspect that the Beast's soul was inside the lantern. The Beast reacts by surrounding Wirt with nothing but darkness around him, and asks Wirt if he was ready to see true darkness. Wirt looks firmly into his eyes and asks "are you?", before threatening to blow out the lantern's flame, causing the Beast to scream for him to stop, proving his suspicions true. Wirt gives the Woodsman the lantern back, saying he had his own problems and that the lantern was his. Wirt breaks Greg free from the edelwood branches, gives Beatrice the scissors that would make her and her family human again, and leaves. The Beast tries to manipulate the Woodsman into killing the brothers to feed the lantern, but the Woodsman comes to his senses and blows out the flame, ending the Beast once and for all. As the Woodsman shines the lantern at the Beast before blowing it out, the Beast's body is briefly revealed by the lantern's light. Wirt wakes up in the pond that he, Greg, and his frog fell into on Halloween. Wirt pulls Greg and the frog out of the pond and is found by his friends who take the three to the hospital. Wirt wakes up at the hospital to find Sara and his other friends listening to Greg about his and Wirt's adventures in the Unknown. Sara discusses the tape recorder she found for her and reveals she doesn't have a tape player. Wirt invites her to listen to it at his house. As the story ends, scenes of the Unknown are viewed like in the first episode showing The Woodsman back at his old house looking depressed until his daughter appears and she and him are surprised to see each other. The fish that appeared in the first episode fishes up a turtle, Lorna and Auntie Whispers are living a better life, a frog from Lullaby in Frogland appears, a picture of Quincy and Fred the Horse are seen, figurines of Wirt, Beatrice, Greg and his frog are included in the set at the colonial tavern in Songs of the Dark Lantern, Jimmy Brown, Ms. Langtree and some of the animal students are seen watching the circus, Enoch from Hard Times at the Huskin' Bee is revealed as being the black cat shown in the theme song in episode 1 , and Beatrice is shown along with her family who are human again and have moved back to their home. Beatrice's mother tells her to eat her meal she calls "dirt". Beatrice asks her mom to stop calling that and her mother says what was she going to do about it, jokingly asking of she was going to turn them all to blue birds again and her family laughs. As the episode ends, Greg is shown placing his rock facts rock back in Mrs. Daniels' Garden. Characters Main Episode * Wirt * Gregory * Greg's Frog * Beatrice * The Beast (death) * The Woodsman * Sara * Jason Funderberker * Wirt's Unnamed Classmates Epilogue * The Woodsman's Daughter * The Fisher Fish * Lorna * Auntie Whispers * Frog * Quincy Endicott * Fred * Margueritte Grey * Jimmy Brown * Ms. Langtree * School Animals * Enoch * Pumpkin People * Beatrice's Mother * Beatrice's Family Songs * "Come Wayward Souls" * "One is a Bird" * "Potatus Et Molassus" * "Wonderful Mistake of Nature" Trivia * The music and sound effects in the episode seem to evoke a 60's-80's sitcom feel. * The scenes in the ambulance and the hospital are the only ones that take place after episode 1 in the continuity of the series where Wirt and Greg's costumes change. This may be because while they're in the Unknown, their physical state is permanently linked to the way it is when they are in the water. * At the very end of the hospital scene, Greg shakes his frog and Lorna's bell can still be heard ringing and be seen glowing. This can mean that Greg and Wirt's trip to the Unknown was not a dream but was real. Alternatively, it can mean that they are still in another imaginary world, albeit one much closer to the world of the living that they came from. * During the epilogue, the kitten student is missing from the class in the circus scene. Continuity References Gallery Vlcsnap-2015-10-14-17h22m23s243.png Category:Episodes Category:Post-series